1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic charging member which is attached to a loading member used in transfer tasks of heavy loads and which charging member performs the precise positioning of a load after the placing of the loading member. The invention particularly relates to an automatic positioning of sheet-like objects as anodes and cathodes in an electrolysis plant into electrolysis tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays in many places, for example in electrolysis plants, the positioning of a load is performed in the following way: A crane operator positions the crane first in a way determined by a visual test, then more precisely by means of hand signs of persons below. The final precise positioning of the load is by the persons below pushing and pulling transfer the load hanging freely in wire ropes of the crane or the loading member during lowering downwards. The drawbacks of this method are slowness, bad preciseness, heavy and dangerous physical work and the great need for employees.
There is known from the DE patent application publication 3508195 an equipment where in the position target there are attached mechanical dowel pins which perform the precise positioning when the gripping device is lowered. These dowel pins are expensive, need a lot of space and they do not allow within reasonable external dimensions a great fault in the position of the loading member. In the equipment in accordance with the DE patent application publication 3508195 the motion of the precise positioning is achieved on sliding or rolling surfaces which also support the load and the gripping device. Using sliding and rolling surfaces it is impossible with reasonable external dimensions to achieve large trajectories, and furthermore those supporting the load are an object of acute strain requiring a rough dimensioning and maintenance, which makes them expensive. Because of the construction for the hoist of the loading member there is a considerably greater total load than the pure load and the gripping device.
In the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,129 into the loading member there is attached a solid connector along which a separate frame supported by the hoist is moving. Into this frame the gripping device is suspended by means of turnbuckles and the gripping device is transferred in relation with the frame in order to achieve a precise positioning. The separate frame cause for the hoist an extra weight. The turnbuckles participate in the supporting of the load and the gripping device, and they have to be essentially stronger. Because of their position the turnbuckles are short, and when shortening the turnbuckles there are getting worse the height changes and the inclinations which are caused by the position motions in connection with the suspension of the turnbuckles. In the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,129 these height changes and inclinations are directly objected to the gripping device and the load, and so the position passes remain essentially shorter and there is needed for the loading member an essentially better position preciseness.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate some of the drawbacks of the prior art and to achieve an improved and a more secure loading member suitable for transfer tasks of heavy loads, in which as a load of the hoist of the loading member there is only the load and the gripping device. The essential features of the invention are enlisted in the appended claims.